User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 18 of 75: ShaolinTiger86 (Yao) v Redkite (Markus)
Yao Long: The general who seeks revenge on the Mings Attacking Markus Thaowan: The Great Captain from Asaea Prologue Lloyd Kumar, Cadwalader Owain Jones, and Celina Lucyna are gathered in a room, trying to figure out the disappearance of the man known as Master. "Okay, so our current theory - based off of the diary Celina found - is that something happened to his host that caused him to disappear," Lloyd says, looking over the notes they had gathered. Very good. That's part of it "Lloyd, you look like you've seen a ghost," Celina says. "Well, Leo just confirmed that theory. So... how do we proceed?" "I, for one, would like to know exactly who sponsored each of us. It may help in determining what happened," Cadwalader says, "And Yao and Ryan mentioned passing a couple rooms in The Arena that may help." "So we check that out." Attacker Symbol = |-| General = Weapons: Main hand- Dao Off hand- Hook Sword Polearm- Spear Ranged- Flying Guillotine Single Combat is accepted. |-| Army = All have stolen armor from Ming soldiers as well as Mongol warriors 10,000 Attacking 4,400 Infantry armed with bows 225 officers with dao swords 2,650 calvary armed with jian swords 1,000 calvary armed with war hammers Defender Symbol = |-| General = Weapons and Armour: Main: Steel Short Sword Wooden Pike with Metal Tip Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shields Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Armour: Chain-mail Undercoat covered by Steel Plate Armour (Equipped by all troops) Tactics: In the event of an enemy attack severals tactics have been established. 3/4 of bowmen are too attend wall while the remaining fraction will work with infantry. On the wall, the bowmen will use wave fire and independant fire. Wave fire involves a unifyed bombardment of Arrows all fired at once, this can be done in rounds but should enemies return fire or come too close, independant fire can be used. On the ground, swordsmen, pikemen and a fraction of bowmen will attend the main gate and await potential entrance. The pikemen will await the forces first with pikes pointing and shields up followed by the swordsmen also with shields up and swords ready, the behind the infantry bowmen will prepare to use wave fire for awaiting enemy. In the event of overwhelment, men will retreat to the inner wall and repeat the same tactic. Army: Training: Before specific roles within the military force is assigned, all men undergo extensive training lasting roughly 7 weeks. This includes extensive running and training to build fighting mentality and moral and unite the men to work together. All are also briefed on fighting tactics and trained to ensure they are capable. After 4 weeks, men are able to choose what role they seek, in the case of a overwhelment of men for a specific role, people will be transfered alphabetically. Men will then recieve training on their chosen role and the weapons associated aswell as tactics involving this. Leadership: All 3 unit sections were led by a captain. These captain's were recognisable by their white cape and impressive helmet which has metal extensions featuring a feathers and a soft nilon covering up to their nose so only their eyes are visible. All 3 captains had the weaponary of their unit, but the Pikemen and Archer captains also had swords and the Pikemen's pike had a small flag of Asaea before the metal tip. These captains would communiation with eachother Markus to control tactics. Defending: 2000 Swordsmen - Steel Short Sword, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 3430 Archers - Wooden and Metal Bow and Arrow, Steel Short Sword 2000 Pikemen - Wooden Pike with Metal Tip, Mutli-layered Wood and Metal Tower Shield 12 Trebuchets installed into outer-wall with 5 Crew members per machine. Crew are also trained archers and are equipped with the same weapons as archers. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-| Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. *Simply stating overwhelming numbers is not a reason |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Yao Long is pacing in his tent, frustrated. He had been forced into a siege with no siege weapons and no armor for his men. He sees a disaster in the making, but there is no option to retreat. He’s come too far for his vengeance to turn back now. He just has to dig in and hope his opponents starved. Markus Thaowan is lounging in his room. His catapult bombardments will start tomorrow, and they will have an easy time of it. He gets out of his chair and goes to walk along the wall. Raising his spyglass, he smiles as he confirms what one of his generals had told him earlier. His foes had no armour. They would be easy pickings for his archers, assuming the catapults didn’t kill them all. Looking more closely, he sees the enemy’s general disorganization. His smile grows wider as realizes just how easy this is going to be. 1 Month, 0 Days, 15 Hours. Markus Thaowan is walking on the battlements, having just finished his lunch. He signaled his archers to fire, creating a barrage of arrows raining down on the enemy. They also nicely blocked out the sun so that he could survey the battlefield without it in his eyes. Surveying the battlefield, he calls for his archers to stop. And sends out scouting parties to look for survivors “We’ve found no one, sir, though one of our men was hit by an over-eager archer from our side.” A brief flash of light returns both generals to the waiting room. Statistics: *Total Time: 1 Month, 0 Days, 16 Hours, 3 Minutes. *Total Losses: 10,002 **Markus Thaowan: 1 **Yao Long: 10,001 Category:Blog posts